


Wonderland

by tscSNK (tsc)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Levi/Eren/Eren, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscSNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Levi is 98% sure he's dreaming, Eren is the Cheshire cat but he's also a white rabbit?</p><p>Levi finds himself in a very strange place, and once he finally feels safe with something familiar, another thing is thrown into the mix.  But it's all in his head, so it's not so bad, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> I got a Eren/Levi/Eren prompt on Tumblr and ran with it after discussing it over Skype weeks and weeks ago. I don't even know, but this is what it ended up being. Sorry, not sorry. Let me know what you think! (Or.. don't. Because I'm not even sure what I think about this interesting piece of work...ehhhhhhh)
> 
> Enjoy 4k words of pointless smut! ~~I'm actually really sorry~~

It started off with laughter.

I hadn’t been sleeping, but my eyes shot open. I was already on my feet and my eyes slowly brought my surroundings into focus. I wasn’t sure how I got here, but things were not normal.

The laughing continued. Almost taunting me.

I looked around and slowly registered the objects around me. Things seemed more distorted than they should be. I was standing in a room.

Scratch that.

I was standing on a table. But the table was huge, and I was tiny.

Tinier than normal.

I stepped forward cautiously, and the laughter stopped. I blinked. My surroundings changed and I was suddenly in a forest. I felt to be normal sized, but the giant trees surrounding me seemed to still be distorted.

The laughter returned and I was starting to feel anxious. I had to be dreaming because life did not look this weird. Trees weren’t these strange colours, leaves didn’t look like that and the laughter sounded both familiar and warped. It made me uncomfortable.

I took another step forward and blinked, but this time the scenery didn’t change. So I stepped again. And again. And the laughter got louder until I finally had to stop.

“What is it, Ravioli?” asked a voice to my left, once more familiar yet incredibly distorted. The nickname didn’t even phase me at that point, everything else was already too fucked up.

“Who are you? Where are you? Where am I?” I asked, raising my voice loudly although I still felt quiet. 

“Who am I?” the voice asked as I saw a face appear in the trees beside me out of nowhere. If my heart wasn’t pounding before, it definitely was now. There definitely was not something there before the face appeared.

“Who are you?” I asked again, trying to keep my voice natural, though the slight tremble ended up betraying me. I kept my eyes on the face in the trees, unable to make out any features aside from the wide green eyes and teeth in the shape of a smile.

“You know perfectly well, Ravioli.”

I nearly shot straight out of where I was standing, though I was petrified. The voice had come from behind me and was dangerously close to my ear. It wasn’t distorted, it was a singular voice. The face in the tree was still there, and their mouth hadn’t moved.

Slowly, I turned myself around and when I saw the face of the boy in front of me, I nearly charged forward to tackle him to the ground. But my feet continued to keep me glued to the spot.

“What the fuck, Eren?” I cried, furrowing my brow as utter confusion took over my features. “Where the fuck am I?”

A grin crossed his face, showing off his teeth much like the face in the tree. His eyes moved away from my own and he looked past me, just as a pair of arms were slinking around my waist. My blood ran cold and I was definitely starting to get scared now.

“Don’t be scared, Ravioli.” the voice said, and I could feel the hot breath against my ear making the hair on the back of my head stand.

I closed my eyes as I slowly turned my head, opening them once I couldn’t turn anymore. My eyes met green and Eren was staring back at me with amusement glimmering in his eyes. The confusion in mine shot back and my head whipped forward to see that Eren was definitely not standing in front of me anymore.

 _What the hell is going on?_ I wondered, my eyebrows furrowing as I felt Eren’s arms tighten around me, his hands snaking up my body to my chest.

It’s then I realized I was in just my pajama pants, and that I was definitely dreaming. I had to be dreaming. There was no way I wasn’t dreaming. I hadn’t taken that much, had I?

“Levi.”

I jumped slightly at the voice in my ear. It was definitely Eren, though this time not distorted. It sounded normal, though low and raspy. The voice that he used when he was toying with me in an intimate setting.

This wasn’t an intimate setting. This was the middle of a forest. The middle of a forest that was made by someone after they had taken too many tabs of acid.

I closed my eyes as my hand whipped up to press my fingers at the bridge of my nose. I needed to wake up. This was making me uncomfortable, and I needed to wake up.

I leaned back against Eren’s bare chest, though only for a moment because it soon disappeared. I started falling, and there were no arms around me. My eyes flew open and I was met with darkness, but I could feel myself falling into nothing. I started breathing heavily and I could feel my palms cool from the wind whipping past me, letting me know that they had started to sweat from nerves.

Disgusting.

But the thoughts were interrupted shortly thereafter, when my back was finally meeting with a soft surface. The fall had been slower than it had felt, and I was glad for the light impact.

I opened my eyes after realizing that I had squeezed them shut again during the fall. I looked around and took in my surroundings, slowly sitting up as I did so. I was on a bed with light blue sheets, and the bed was the only thing that looked normal. My eyes continued to move about the room. There was a dresser against one of the walls that angled down dramatically, so much so that it was nearly a triangle. On the opposite side of the room was a door, but it was the size of a mouse hole. In fact, the entire room sloped that direction I realized as I continued looking around. The window opposite the dresser was shaped in the same sort of fashion.

 _What kind of trip was this?_ I wondered.

But my thoughts were soon scattered as I heard the small mouse-sized door open and Eren’s laughter carrying throughout the entire room. I squinted at the figure walking from the door as it grew taller while walking towards where I sat on the bed.

Eren stopped when he saw me on the bed, and the wide grin spread back across his face.

“Levi.”

The words left his mouth just the same as it had only a few minutes before when he had said it in my ear.

My eyes trailed down from his face to his body. Nothing was out of the ordinary with him, it seemed. He wore a purple and black striped long-sleeved shirt that I had never seen before, and a pair of black jeans that I _had_ seen before. My eyes glanced back up and he was still staring at me, the same look on his face with his dazzling green eyes watching me intently. His hair was tousled in its usual fashion and his golden key was hanging loosely around his neck.

He was nothing out of the ordinary, and I offered a small smile. And as his grin widened even more, as it usually did when I showed any sort of emotion, a wave of relief washed over me.

I felt the bed shift and glanced down as Eren kneeled at the bottom of the mattress, eyes locked on me. He continued moving forward until he was kneeling right in front of me, and things started to feel more familiar and I was once more starting to feel better about being in this weird situation.

Eren was here. Eren was here and was making me feel better.

He reached up with his left hand and placed it around my head, pulling me up onto my knees and letting our lips meet. I slowly reached up and wrapped both of my arms around the boy’s neck as he wrapped his free arm around my waist, pulling me up against his body.

The kiss deepened almost instantaneously and I found my tongue running against his as his own flicked at the familiar space of my mouth. I sucked on it playfully before nipping down on his bottom lip, tugging as my eyes barely opened to meet his. The amusement had subsided almost completely, except for where it played the background to the lust that was building. A familiar sight, and nothing seemed off anymore.

Our lips met once again, and my hands moved up into the soft, brown hair on Eren’s head. I tilted my head more before letting the kiss deepen. I felt him smile against my mouth as his hand slowly trailed down the small of my back to tug at the pajama pants I had loosely hanging around my waist. I did not protest as he slowly slipped them down over my ass to drop around my knees.

It was when he ducked his head down to press kisses to my collarbone that I opened my eyes to see another figure standing behind Eren. My heart started to race and I backed away from the kisses, eyes wide as I looked past the boy who still had his arms around me.

“What the fuck?” I barely got out as the _other_ Eren walked around the side of the bed.

This Eren was wearing something completely ridiculous, and if I wasn’t so terrified, I would have started laughing. He stepped closer to the bed with a pair of cheap rabbit ears adorning the top of his head, one bent just slightly forward. Around his neck he wore a white tie. My eyes trailed down as the boy crawled up onto the bed and I caught sight of a white ball attached to the back of his underwear.

I turned back to the first Eren, eyes still wide and confused as I turned back towards the second Eren. What the actual hell did I take? I _was_ dreaming, was I not?

“Levi.” the first Eren whispered, pulling me back up to brush his lips gently against mine. And I wanted to melt back into the familiar kiss of the first version of my boyfriend, but the hands at my hips pulled me back into the fact that there were two versions of Eren. But soon there were a second set of lips on my neck, and as weird as it was, the feeling was all too familiar. Eren’s soft lips moved gently across the crook of my neck and to my shoulder, his hands moving over my sides and across my hips to my front, while the Eren in front of me caught my lips for another gentle kiss.

And I wanted to give in, because I was intrigued. But it was weird. But it was familiar. But it was _so weird_. Why were there two Eren’s and why in the world was I in a place like this? If it was in fact a dream, _why were there two Eren’s?_ What was my mind playing at?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the Bunny Eren pressed his hips forward, pressing himself against my bare ass. The bulge that pressed against me sent chills up my spine and my back arched, which pressed me against the Cheshire Eren.

“Levi…” the voice in front of me sang, and my eyes shot open. My eyes met the familiar green ones, and again, relief spread through my body and I forced a smile to form on my lips. I don’t know if it was believable or not, but the Eren didn’t say anything, or do anything.

I felt the bed behind me sink slightly as the other Eren moved out from behind me, sliding up beside me. I glanced over and found the two Eren’s watching each other, matching grins on their face. And it happened so fast, and I had to remind myself this was a dream. The two of them moved towards each other and my jaw dropped as their lips met. The Bunny Eren moved his hands down, pushing the striped shirt over the other’s head, tossing it somewhere far out of reach in the otherwise confusing room. I watched as the first Eren let his fingers drag down the other’s front, fingers hooking over the top of the bunny-tail-clad underwear as his own jeans were being tugged at.

It was strange to say this was turning me on.

It didn’t take long for the two to get out of their remaining clothes. And I felt my face heat up across my cheeks as I looked over their completely identical bodies, the only thing making them any different being the bunny ears and tie on the second Eren. They both looked back at me, matching smirks across their face

It was a dream. Didn’t that mean I was in control of their actions?

The thought barely made it through my brain and I found myself being pushed over, holding myself up on my hands. I looked behind me to find the ear-clad boy moving behind me, smirk still plastered on his face. He moved around until he was nearly out of the sight with my shoulder blocking my view. I furrowed my brow, though soon after let out a gasp as a hard hand met with the skin on my ass. Followed by a second, and a third.

I hung my head and let out a groan. All the blood was finding it’s way south and it was almost getting painful.

 _This was so weird, why was I enjoying this?_ I thought, shaking my head as my eyes fell shut.

“Levi.” I heard the same sing-song voice of the first Eren. I lifted my head and looked up, my eyes meeting with his as he had the same smirk on his face. His eyes lingered on mine only for a few seconds before darting down. My eyes followed the trail of his and I found myself face to face with his cock, which his hand was slowly working.

My tongue darted out across my bottom lip as my eyes moved back up to meet his, though it was quickly interrupted by another hand against my ass, forcing my back to arch and my body to move forward, my head butting against Eren’s hips. I took the initiative and bit down on the skin of his hip, earning a gasp from the boy.

I grinned against the skin before pressing my tongue against where I had bit him. I let my tongue swirl in soft circles before a shudder took up my entire body, feeling the other Eren behind me moving his hands up over my ass. I pushed myself back against the touch, hearing a low, throaty chuckle emitting from the other boy. His hands moved over the skin, and that’s when I took the chance to go back to putting my thought into paying attention to the boy in front of me.

I looked back up at Eren, who was watching the boy behind me intently. I noticed that his hand had stopped its movements and I took the initiative from there to move my tongue over the head playfully, the result being a gasp from the boy.

“Levi…” he trailed off in his sing-song voice, letting his head fall back as I continued to tease the tip with my tongue.

I moved myself forward some as I worked my mouth along the length, pressing my lips right to the base before placing kisses right back up to the head where my tongue ran along the slit, picking up the liquid that had already started to form. I smiled as I pressed another soft kiss to the top before letting him move right into my mouth.

Almost instantaneously I let out a moan around the boy, feeling familiar fingers move over my entrance. My hips immediately bucked back against the boy’s finger, and I had to pull away from the Eren in front of me as I gasped. The finger slipped into me slowly and my head hung down in front of me as I concentrated on the feeling. I rutted back once again, right before he let a second push into me. 

It felt like hours when it was only minutes, and I was rutting back against Eren’s fingers almost desperately. I don’t know what it was about the situation, but it was almost painful how incredibly turned on I was. I needed him. I needed them both.

I pressed my hips back against Eren’s hand once again and let out a desperate whine.

 _It’s my own dream, I can sound as desperate as I want._ I thought, biting the inside of my lip as I suppressed a moan when Eren’s finger brushed something within me.

“Fuck.” I grumbled, my head falling forward and my back arching yet again.

“What’s that?” Eren’s voice piped up from behind me and I tried to turn to watch him, but he was out of view. But I could feel his fingers teasing me and I needed him.

“Get on with it.” I whined, pressing back against his hand again which only made the boy laugh.

“Get on with what?” he asked, his voice low. Exactly the same voice he used earlier, toying with me.

“You know perfectly well what.” I growled, my arms getting weak from holding myself up. 

I felt the bed shift behind me and a hand meeting hard with my skin once more. “Say it.”

His voice was commanding, and it was a tone that I had only heard a few times before. I shook my head, and his hand met with my ass once again. I sucked in a breath between my teeth, arching my back and pressing back against him.

“Eren, please.” I whined, no shame. 

“Say it.” I jumped slightly when the voice of the Eren in front of me spoke up. I had nearly forgotten he was there, even if his cock was still nearly in my face.

“Say it.” the commanding voice of the other Eren raised up in volume as his hand once more met with the skin that I’m sure was now red with handprints.

“F-…” I growled as I tried to form the words in my mouth. “Fuck me already.” I finally managed, and I could fucking hear him smile over the next words that left his mouth.

“As you wish.”

It didn’t take long for him at all to get situated, and within seconds I could feel the familiar head of my boyfriend’s dick teasing my entrance. I groaned loudly as I was growing impatient. I needed him to hurry the hell up before I-

All the thoughts exited my mind as he pushed into me quickly, filling me immediately. I let out a gasp at the lack of pain, completely glad this was a dream. That could have been a whole hell of a lot worse.

“Fuck.” I let out as Eren pulled back slowly, digging his nails into my hips as he pushed back.

He stayed still for a moment once his hips were pressed against me to reach forward and pull me upright. I groaned slightly at the change of position, my arms feeling like noodles after having been holding myself up on them.

I saw the Eren in front of me watching as the other Eren started a slow pace, keeping his arms wrapped tight around my chest from behind. The Eren in front of me let his eyes trail from my own down my body and rested on my own achingly hard cock. There was a spark in his eye at that, and I saw his tongue dart over his bottom lip in anticipation.

As the Eren behind me started up a slow rhythm with his thrusts, the one in front of me moved to lay in front of me. He shifted slightly to position himself right under me, and it was as if the two Eren’s shared a brain because I was being pushed back down onto my hands once again. 

It took me a few moments to get my bearings back, and I immediately let out a groan when I felt tongue teasing across the head of my cock.

Finally coming to my senses, I glanced down and smirked at Eren’s own dick resting against his stomach. I took a few breaths, knowing my body wasn’t going to be able to hold myself up for very long with both Eren’s working as efficiently as they were. I raised my hand up and held myself up on one shaky arm, grasping Eren’s cock and slowly starting to stroke. The movements earning me a moan around my own length, which in turn made me gasp from the vibrations of his voice.

I leaned down and slowly took him into my mouth, continuing where I had left off only a few minutes before. I moved my tongue over the hot skin and teased over the slit where liquid was still slowly being produced. Eren’s tongue was working it’s magic, just like it always did and the sense of familiarity brought the waves of relief back.

 _The situation was still weird, but it was okay._ I thought as I continued to work.

The Bunny Eren shifted slightly behind me before thrusting back. Within the second movement, stars were forming in my eyes and I let out a string of profanities around Eren’s dick. I pulled my head up and arched my back, pressing back and meeting him with the next movement of his hips.

“Fuck, Eren.” I cried shamelessly, knowing that if he continued hitting that spot, I would not be lasting much longer.

And Eren took that as a good sign, and continued with his movements. My arms were shaking under me as the pleasure continued to wash over me. Chills were being sent up and down my body as the waves of pleasure coursed through my veins. I could barely concentrate on the Eren under me, who was still working his mouth on me. The two of them working together had me in a state of ecstasy that I did not want to ever leave.

“Eren, fuck…” I let out once more, repeating it over and over with every movement the two of them made until I was coming apart with a string of garbled words and Eren’s name thrown into the mix.

I lurched forward and landed on the bed in front of me, groaning slightly as I tried to catch my breath. I felt wrecked, and I felt exhausted. My eyes blinked lazily and I realized I was alone on the bed. Neither Eren was in sight. I turned my head up to see the small mouse-sized door at the far side of the room just in time to see it close. As I heard the click of the lock, my eyes drooped shut as I fell asleep. 

“Levi. _Levi_.” A familiar voice said, exasperated, pulling me out of wonderland.

I grunted and furrowed my brow as I felt a hand on my shoulder, shaking me out of my dream. It took a few minutes before I could get my eyes to open, though they finally blinked open and a blurry figure was sitting up beside me. I blinked a few more times until my eyes focused on Eren, who was looking down at me with an amused expression and a raised eyebrow, clearly fighting a smile that was trying to take over his face. And a pair of white rabbit ears pulled over the top of his head.

“What?” I mumbled, sleep clearly taking over my voice. “What the fuck is on your head?”

“You were moaning, and…” he paused, face flushing red. “You were saying my name…”

I watched as his eyes darted down my body and then back up when he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. My heart started hammering in my chest almost immediately when I realized what I had dreamt about. I squinted slightly as I let a hand move down to the front of my pajama pants, wincing when my hand was met with wet fabric.

“Fuck…” I mumbled quietly, squeezing my eyes shut tight as I heard Eren bite back a laugh. “You just shut the fuck up, brat.”

He choked a bit over his laugh and I heard him slam his hand over his mouth, muffling the sound further. I knew if I was in his position, and he was in mine, I’d be having the same reaction as him.

I growled and pushed myself off of the bed, shooting him a glare before leaving the room to clean myself up.

“Happy Easter!” he called after me, and I could tell from his voice that he was grinning wide and trying to keep his laughter under control. Brat.


End file.
